


Why do stars fall down from the sky

by Vera (Vera_DragonMuse)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, mentions of eating rapists, uh symbiote fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_DragonMuse/pseuds/Vera
Summary: Love stories are all the same. Some just have unusual details.ORVenom likes The Carpenters.





	Why do stars fall down from the sky

_Let’s call it a love story. An unusual love story, except in the end all love stories are the same. Ours just has some unusual details._

Eddie’s fingers paused on the keys of his own volition. These days he could feel exactly where Venom was in his body. They had grown accustomed to each other in a way he couldn’t have predicted in those first strange uneasy weeks. Right now, Venom was doing the equivalent of sleeping ( **We don’t sleep.** Venom had snarled the first time Eddie had lay down in his bed. “I do, fucker. Humans that don’t sleep wind up with some shitty brain space. If you want to hang with me deteriorating in psychosis, that’s on you.” Eddie’s reasonably sure that Venom sometimes schleps his sleeping body around the apartment and does who knew what, but he’s made his peace with it.). Which was a sort of lassitude where he was only half paying attention to Eddie. 

When he was in this state, Venom tended to settle around Eddie’s stomach and chest. It felt a little like a cat napping on him. If the cat was inside him. Even thinking about Venom stirred him a little. He stretched, sending tendrils up and around his muscles. Eddie deleted the sentence then the document entirely. 

“Got my work done for the day,” which was honest and not likely to interest Venom much. “What do you want to do?” 

**Eat.**

“Shocking,” he got to his feet. “Shower first?” 

**It’s noon and you still haven’t showered?**

“I was finishing a train of thought.” 

**Did the train collide with a bus and explode? That is the only excuse for not caring for your flesh.**

“How do you make everything sound so much creepier?” 

**I’m talented,** Venom said smugly. 

Eddie ran the shower hot, Venom humming contentedly. He spread all the way through Eddie, thinning himself out to suck up the heat. They sighed simultaneously, turning their face up to the hot water. 

**This is the human thing I like best,** Venom slipped out of Eddie’s fingers a little. 

“Why this?” 

**Yes,** water droplets collected on doubled digits of their hands, **my kind are not meant for the cold. We can survive it and tolerate it, but the heat feels better.**

As far as Venom was willing to explain, there is no clear homeworld for his kind. Somewhere, far away was something like home, but home was a single entity. A we far bigger than two minds. Venom had no number for it, **Countless. An ocean of one that is many.** Nor did have an explanation as to why he wouldn’t return **Perfect symbiosis is rare,** was as close at it came. 

Out of the shower, he studied them in the mirror. He no longer saw just one in the mirror, but Venom superimposed over his own face. It made shaving a bitch. 

**Let me do it,** Venom took over impatiently, yanking the razor away. But he was infinitely gentle with their face, scraping away the hair. **Why only this hair? Why leave eyebrows? Or leg hair?**

“Cultural bullshit mostly,” Eddie explained as the razor was washed and put away. “Women get a lot more of it than men. They shave more of it off.” 

They ate an entire box of Pop Tarts, while watching the Simpsons. Both Venom’s choice, but Eddie was content to fade to the background. He never had gotten the hang of meditating. Instead he had the quasi-quiet place of letting Venom run the show. It was horrifying for months, but time had passed and now there was something relieving about giving up the reins. Venom listened to him more and more, taking his advice on how best to live their duel life. 

And sometimes he listened to Venom. 

The news came on next. 

**We should eat the Koch brothers,** Venom rumbled. 

“If only,” Eddie snorted. “But we agreed, no one high profile.” 

**I have a list if we ever change our minds.**

“Me too, buddy, me too.” 

The sun was out. They went for a walk. The smell of the city streets in summer was conveniently shunted away by Venom’s filter. More warmth of the sun on their skin. Eddie had money in his pocket, the advance for his book in his account and the promise of royalties to keep the bill collectors at bay a great weight off his mind. He didn’t want to drink, though the low level of eternal hunger burned at the back of his mind.   
**Eddie?**

“Yeah?” he wore a bluetooth headset these days. It helped a lot with the weird looks even if it made him look like a douchebag. 

**What is that sound?**

He took a second to pinpoint it then grinned, “Street musicians. I know them, want to listen?” 

There was no reply which Eddie usually took as meaning ‘Yes, but I’m not supposed to care about this shit, so please just do it and don’t make me ask’. So he walked up closer and waved at Veruca. She gave him a little finger wave before picking her bow back up. Her partner, Jamie, was looking blankly out ahead. Eddie rummaged in his pocket, pulling out a few dollars and dropping them in the violin case at their feet. 

“Why do birds suddenly appear, every time you are near?” Jamie started singing, in his sweet high voice. Veruca took only a beat to catch up, her smile incandescent. “Just like me...they long to be...close to you...” 

Venom was quiet, but close to the surface. Eddie knew that if he tried to leave now, Venom would exert himself to keep them pinned to the spot. Jamie’s voices twined around them, chiming under the hypnotic violin. The song wound up and up then faded into quiet and Jamie went back to being as still and silent as a statue. 

“Nice to see you, Eddie,” Veruca tipped her hat to him. “You’re good?” 

“Yes,” Venom spoke using his voice, unusual enough. “Thank you. For the song.” 

“You’re welcome,” she raised her eyebrows, but asked nothing else. In the past, Eddie had been somewhat immune to her musical charms. “Don’t be a stranger.” 

They walked away, but not before Venom had peeled another bill from Eddie’s wallet to put into the case. They headed for the water, until Venom found a tall boulder to perch on. He liked to have view whenever possible. 

“I didn’t know you liked music.” 

**You don’t play it much.**

“No. I prefer my background noise to be voices,” and wasn’t that ironic. “But we can get some. There’s bands I like. Things you might like. As long as it’s not too loud or high pitched, right?” 

Venom hummed. Not with their mouth, but the full bodied pulse that shivered through everything. 

**Yes. Please.**

They stayed out late. Venom strolled them through back alleys and ate a few would-be rapists, carefully spitting out the cash in their wallets like Eddie would spit out the pit from an olive. That was his way of subsidizing their income. When they got back to the apartment, Eddie reopened his laptop and showed Venom how to access YouTube. It didn’t take long, whatever else he was, Venom was clever and technology provided little issue for him. Though it had taken some practice to get him to stop cracking touch screens. 

Eddie changed, and got into bed. Being naked had been strange too at first, but Venom had rolled their eyes when he’d mentioned it, 

**You’ve seen my naked physical form. My kind don’t engage in sex unless it’s through our hosts. And anyway, your flesh is my flesh.**

It was only recently that Eddie had tried to jerk off before bed again. After the first few aborted attempts, Venom had taken over. The bizarre sensation of his own hand being utterly out of control as it flew over his dick was also oddly arousing and he’d come so hard he saw spots. Venom had apparently approved of the sensation and now it was just part of their nightly routine. Totally normal, nothing to see here. Just a man getting jerked off by his symbiote. 

At least he slept well. In the morning, out of curiosity, he checked his watch history on YouTube. There were hundreds of music videos, sprawling out in every direction of genre. Somewhere along the way Venom had figured out how to download music to iTunes too which should be a fun credit card bill. 

Now Venom was settled in his chest and stomach for his morning nap. Eddie pressed a hand to his chest, felt a sluggish surge of interest rising up to meet his fingers. 

**I like this too,** Venom yawned and curled tighter into himself, a knot around Eddie’s organs. **Music is good. This is a good life, Eddie. Better than conquering. Conquering is boring.**

“Glad you think so,” he laughed. “Is that what made you change your mind back then? That we were interesting?” 

**That you were interesting,** Venom corrected without inflection. **You were like me. Lost. Afraid.**

“You’re not afraid...are you?” 

**Not like you are. Never like humans can be. But yes. I fear death. I like living. Like freedom from command. I like living here with you. I didn’t like being alone. And we’re never alone now.**

Eddie was an only child and his parents had been busy people without much time to spare. His friends had been clever, but not kind. His lovers competent and warm and...well. He had a habit of making sure they didn’t stay. He couldn’t do that to Venom. They were one now. The cobwebs of loneliness that Eddie had refused to acknowledge his entire life had been blown away. 

**Just like me...** Venom hummed with their throat as he settled back into his doze. **they long to be...close to you...**

He opened another blank document and started to write again. 

_The thing about love is that it looks like a lot of things. A parent and child holding hands. Two friends sitting close at a bar. An alien from outer space sleeping inside a journalist and enjoying The Carpenters. Love has a lot of faces, but like me all those faces are the truth._

**Yes,** Venom said and Eddie froze, fingers on keys. **I like that. Keep writing.**

“Why don’t you tell me what to say?”

The morning sun slanted in through the windows, warm on their skin. And together they wrote a new story.


End file.
